Daisy X Black (Love)
by Babybluey
Summary: Daisy is in heat and only one tom can help her with the "ache" Love OOC


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: Nyala;"My first OOC pairing! How lovely xD Make sure to request more and this request was made by /spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background-color: #f9f9f9;"Oak the s3x /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Wind flittered through her fur, bringing the smell of barque and suntan lotion to her scent glands. Oh how Daisy loved days like this. The weather outside was nicer than it had been in a while—mostly due to the fact it had been winter and she'd been stuck inside her nest since her two legs didn't enjoy wet cat fur all over their beds—and the petite white feline thought it was absolutely divine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"The only downside to the day was the indescribable ache in her nether-regions and it was something she'd never experienced before, but before winter had taken over the forest—and before the ache had started-Daisy had met a burly black tom-cat named Black with the prettiest amber eyes she'd ever seen. He had warned her of a feeling that'd soon take over and that she'd need somebody to help her with it so he gave her a clear set of instructions to follow and that'd lead her to his secret hide-out. Black said he could help her and Daisy truly hoped he could./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"-Daisy arrives at Black's crib-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Daisys bright blue eyes widened a bit as she entered the mouth of the cave," B-black?" She mewled, hesitantly. The cave was roomy but it was dark and quiet frightening. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Why would anyone want to live here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Since Daisy had never experienced the wild or had to be on guard for something—or one—sneaking up on her she didn't hear her crush approach," Ah, Daisy," His deep voice rumbled seductively," You're here and…" Black paused, amber eyes glowing with lust," …in heat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Daisy whipped around, eyes bright with panic," Oh Black it's you," She breathed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Black walked up to her so he could touch noses then he smiled," Well you came for my help so help is what you're going to get. Lay down on your back." He instructed and feeling a bit nervous the petite feline lay down on her back, stretching her legs out, exposing her lips to the large tom-cat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"She watched as a strange look crossed over her lovers face and then closed her eyes as she felt warm air bathe her pussy. emWhatever he's doing its—OH!/em Something wet and rough scraped over the top of her folds making her mind corrupt with pleasure. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"-Switching POV- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Black grinned, pausing from his licking to listen to his lover scream out in pleasure," Oh, my dear, you'll experience so much more pleasure before I'm done with you." He murmured, running his tongue over the salty pussy. He could feel his own cock getting thick and hard," Okay Daisy," He meowed giving her pussy one more lick and listened to the scream it brought with it," I'm going to ease both of our aching." He winked at the white she-cat and she purred uncontrollably stretching her legs as far as possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"The big tom-cat walked forward until his cock hung over her opening and then slowly lowered himself until his tip was barley touching her entrance," Daisy," He whispered, looking into her eyes," Do you trust me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"She stared back, unblinking," I trust you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;""Good. Now get ready this may hurt a little."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"He rubbed his tip in her folds for a couple of moments and then slowly pushed in, enabling her body to prepare for what was to come. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"The sound she made was unbelievable and only made him hornier so he slowly pulled out then thrust back in, in a progressive way. His thrusts started to fall into a beat as he humped the small she-cat. Giving into his desires and giving her all the pleasure she needed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;""Oh Black! I'm gonna!" She didn't bother finishing her sentence and it wasn't necessary. He knew what she meant./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Nyala;"Black came as well and they agreed to meet up the next day for another night of passionate loving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: Nyala;"Lol that sucked but oh well. Make sure to request!/span/strong/p


End file.
